


Supernova

by glitterbee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbee/pseuds/glitterbee
Summary: Crystal is a star, a bright phenomenon with a million years left to burn. She shines so brightly and Gigi is a moth, drawn to the light.Gigi has seen many stars in her life. From stargazing with Crystal on her roof when they were teens, to actually seeing them in person through their space travel training. She has seen the way they litter the dark night sky, burning with electric light.But in her mind, no star shines brighter than Crystal.She knows full well that stars eventually become blackholes, enveloping and consuming anything that is close to them, but with Crystal, Gigi was willing to take that risk.The star will swallow her whole but she doesn't care.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Supernova

Crystal is a star, a bright phenomenon with a million years left to burn. She shines so brightly and Gigi is a moth, drawn to the light. 

Gigi has seen many stars in her life. From stargazing with Crystal on her roof when they were teens, to actually seeing them in person through their space travel training. She has seen the way they litter the dark night sky, burning with electric light. 

But in her mind, no star shines brighter than Crystal. 

She knows full well that stars eventually become blackholes, enveloping and consuming anything that is close to them, but with Crystal, Gigi was willing to take that risk. 

The star will swallow her whole but she doesn't care. 

-

Gigi wrapped the white lab coat tighter around her body, sighing in frustration as she fiddled around with the control board. The panel of the control board was open, various cords and wires of different colours sprawled around, tangled amidst each other. 

Her tools were spread out across the floor alongside some wires and pieces of metal that had been thrown to the ground. It had been a year since Gigi had been forced to make an emergency landing on the remote planet and the chances of her making it back home were becoming slimmer with each passing day. She had no possible contact with the base back on Earth and she was making no progress with the repairs of the broken down ship. 

Gigi pushed her glasses up and caught herself glancing out the window of the broken down spacecraft. Outside she could see Crystal in her spacesuit, jumping around and floating in glee. Despite her frustrations at the speed of the repairs, Gigi found herself smiling softly at the sight of her closest friend. Crystal was the one thing that kept Gigi going through all of this. Without her, Gigi was sure she would have given up a long time ago.

Despite being stranded there for a year, Crystal still loved space. She loved being surrounded by all the stars and planets, supernovas and galaxies exploding into her vision with endless colour and energy radiating off them. She spent everyday exploring the stranded planet, bringing back strange rocks and objects she had found to show off to Gigi.

Gigi didn't really share Crystal's love for space. She only studied space travel because it had always been Crystal's dream to explore the stars and she wanted to help her realise that dream. She never expected to actually be sent on a mission herself, she was only a technician after all, however to her surprise she was appointed to explore the new planet. 

Of course it was her very first mission that ended up with an accident that meant she had to make an emergency landing onto a stranded, deserted planet with no help in sight.

Just her luck really. 

As tough as the situation was, Gigi knew it could be worse. After all, at least she still had Crystal. 

-

"Geege! Guess what I got you?" 

Gigi turned around to face the source of the noise and came face to face with Crystal taking her helmet off, revealing her wild red hair. She had a big grin on her face and a bag clutched in her hand.

Gigi smiled knowingly, "Let me guess...more rocks?"

The redhead pouted and crossed her arms, "How did you know?" 

Moving closer to her friend, Gigi gave Crystal a quick hug, "We are on a deserted planet...somehow I had a feeling that you wouldn't be bringing back some McDonalds." 

"God...I would kill someone for some chicken nuggets right now," Crystal groaned, placing herself down on a chair and unzipping her spacesuit, "As much as I love it here, I definitely miss real food."

"I thought you were vegetarian?" Gigi questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"I am," She replied with a wink, "But I am willing to make exceptions."

"Whatever," Gigi chuckled, ruffling Crystal's hair, "Did you manage to find anything new today?" 

Crystal grinned and opened up her bag, showing off a collection of glittering stones with strange shapes, "I actually went to explore pretty far today! You know that blue area on the far side of the crater?" 

"The blue area?!" Gigi burst out, eyes widening, "I told you before not to go there! We don't know enough about it and it is  _ filled _ with unknown organisms! What if something had happened to you?!" 

"Oh  _ relax  _ Geege," The redhead said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes, "I'm fine, aren't I? Anyway, it was worth it! Look how cool these rocks are!" 

Gigi took a deep breath and picked up one of the stones, inspecting it closely. The stone was a light pink with a purple gradient. As Gigi turned it side to side it sparkled and shone under the glare of the light. 

"It is pretty beautiful…" Gigi whispered softly. 

"I know right?" Crystal spoke out excitedly, grabbing random rocks and shoving them into Gigi's face, "We don't have anything like this back on Earth! I thought we could use them to decorate the spaceship! It's so dull in here, I thought some colour would liven the place up!" 

"That sounds good," Gigi said, not really paying attention, too focused on staring at the glittering stone in her hand.

Crystal noticed Gigi's fixation on the rock and smiled, placing a hand over Gigi's, "You can keep that one if you want." 

Gigi blinked in surprise before shaking her head, "Oh no! Crys, I couldn't do that! You're the one who found it!" 

"Don't be stupid Geege, it's a gift!" The redhead took Gigi's fingers and forced them to grip onto the rock, "I want you to have it."

Gigi felt her cheeks flush red as she stared into Crystal's eyes. Despite knowing Crystal for so many years, the girl still managed to leave Gigi breathless, making her heart race and chest restrict painfully. 

"Y-you know, penguins will give each other the prettiest pebbles they can find to propose to other penguins." Gigi burst out without thinking. After realising what she said, she cursed under her breath. 

Crystal raised an eyebrow and giggled, "What does that mean then? That we are engaged now?" 

"Last time I checked we aren't penguins." Gigi muttered, one hand fiddling with her glasses. 

"Nope!" Crystal grinned, emphasising the 'P' with a pop, "Unfortunately we are just boring humans!" 

"Yeah," Gigi replied, feeling her chest tighten up, like a snake wrapped around her ribcage, "Just...boring humans…"

Crystal either ignored or didn't notice Gigi's hesitation as her eyes lit up and she began to search frantically in the bag, "Oh wait! I almost forgot to show you this!" 

With a flourish, Crystal pulled out a large green and yellow mushroom, a proud look on her face. Gigi just raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?" 

Crystal's eyes glanced backwards and forwards from the mushroom to Gigi, "It's a mushroom? Duh?"

"Why the hell do you have a mushroom?" 

"For eating? Why else would I have a mushroom?" 

Gigi inspected the mushroom in apprehension. It looked sickly, the mustard yellow covered in neon green spots, "There is no way we are eating that. I have no doubt in my mind that it would kill us." 

"What?" Crystal questioned, "But it looks so colourful! I thought it would be delicious!"

To Gigi's horror, Crystal lifted up the mushroom towards her mouth, ready to take a bite. Gigi rushed forwards and slapped the mushroom out of her hands. 

"Do not even try to eat that!" Gigi frowned, "At least let me do a specimen analysis first to determine if there is poison in this or not!" 

"Fine, fine," Crystal relented with a sigh, "I just thought it would be fine to try cooking something with new ingredients." 

"We have plenty of food here. You don't need to worry." Gigi reassured her friend, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

Crystal huffed, "I know...I just want something different, you know? I miss the amount of  _ choice  _ we had back on Earth."

Gigi's lips pursed in a thin line and she went silent. Whenever Crystal brought up missing Earth it caused guilt to rise in her stomach like bile. 

"How  _ are _ the repairs going by the way?" Crystal asked, "You haven't given me a status update in a while."

Gigi gulped as her throat went dry. 

"I'm just a breath away from finishing," She lied with a fake smile, "It's- It's just not working the way I expected right now...I need a bit more time." 

"That's no problem! You've got this Geege!" Crystal replied, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. 

"Thanks," Gigi choked out, clinging onto Crystal almost like she was afraid to let go. 

What Crystal didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

-

The two girls sat in the cafeteria area of the spaceship, a room way too large for only the two of them. They sat opposite each other, two plates set out on the table in front of them. Gigi's plate was empty apart from a few crumbs and Crystal's was still full with uneaten food. 

Gigi took a last bite of her food with a smile, "That was delicious Crys...Thank you for the meal."

Crystal giggled, twirling a fork in her fingers, "No problem...I thought I would treat us today!" 

"Treat us?" Gigi questioned, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth, "Why would you need to treat us?" 

The redhead faked a gasp and clutched onto her chest, "Miss Goode! Don't tell me you forgot? Today marks the one year anniversary since we had to make an emergency crash landing on this planet!" 

Gigi raised an eyebrow, putting down her napkin and fork neatly on the empty plate, "I don't think failing a mission and crashing is worthy of a celebration…"

"Oh come on Geege!" Crystal pleaded, "You spend everyday working on repairs, why not take a break for once just to celebrate!" 

"I just don't see how today of all days is worthy of  _ celebrating."  _

Crystal reached across the table to squeeze Gigi's hand, "I mean...that's true but it's fine, right? Yes, we crashed the ship but at least we are safe! We should be celebrating the fact that we survived!" 

Gigi sighed, "I guess you are right…and I'm not close to finishing the repairs so why not take a little time off to have some fun." 

Crystal's grip on her hand went limp, "I thought you said you were close to finishing?" 

The blonde froze, realising her slip up, "Ahh...well...yes? I am close to finishing but not really? The last part is just….the last part is very difficult." 

Crystal stayed silent, tapping her fingers against the table as she considered what Gigi had just told her. Gigi felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

After a couple of minutes Crystal finally spoke up, "Why don't we pass the time with a game?" 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gigi nodded quickly, thankful that Crystal didn't want to further question her about the slip up, "Yes...of course! What do you want to play?" 

Crystal grinned and took out a dice from her pocket, "I have a game...I made this dice specially when you were busy fixing the control panel...I put our names on it, so we roll and whoever it lands on has to answer a question from the other person." 

"Doesn't sound like a very fun game," Gigi said, her eyebrows furrowed. 

Crystal sat up quickly, "No! Trust me! It will be fun!" 

Relenting, Gigi took the dice from Crystal's hands. Upon further inspection she could see that five sides of the dice had Gigi's name and only one side had Crystal's name. 

"Hey, wait a second!" Gigi protested, "You rigged this in your favour!" 

"Don't be ridiculous," Crystal said as she snatched the dice back from Gigi, "Now come on! Let's play!" 

Gigi decided there was no point in arguing as Crystal shook the dice in her hands before throwing it onto the table. It landed with a clack, and to no one's surprise it displayed Gigi's name in block letters. 

"Okay, fine," Gigi sighed, "What's your question?" 

Crystal smirked, picking up the dice as she hummed in thought, "Hmmm...Why don't you tell me an embarrassing story about yourself."

"Oh come on!" Gigi whined, "That barely counts as a question!" 

"Yes it does!" Crystal argued back, "It's my game and I say that it counts!" 

The blonde groaned, "Fine,  _ fine... _ Okay...Do you remember your birthday party two years back?"

"The one you were late for?" Crystal asked.

Gigi took a deep breath, "Yeah...Well I never told you the real reason I was late…You see..."

-

_ Crystal's party was almost completely ready. Nicky and Jaida had managed to rent out a restaurant to hold it, Jan was in charge of decorations, and Jackie was in charge of catering.  _

_ Gigi wished that she was part of the decorating like Jan but her friends had another idea. They decided that Gigi would be in charge of the 'surprise' element of the party.  _

_ "I'm not jumping out of a cake for Crystal's party."  _

_ "Gigi please!" Nicky begged her, the other girls nodding frantically behind her.  _

_ "Don't you normally hire a stripper to jump out of the cake? Why the hell do I have to do it?" Gigi questioned, her arms crossed.  _

_ "Trust me girl, Crystal would enjoy it more if it's you." Jaida chimed in.  _

_ "What is that meant to mean?"  _

_ "Don't worry about it!" Jackie intervened, "We just think you should do it!"  _

_ Gigi glared, "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not jumping out of that damn cake."  _

_ - _

_ Gigi was jumping out of the cake.  _

_ It took a couple of days of pestering and bugging her constantly, but Gigi finally relented and agreed to the stupid idea.  _

_ That's how she ended up in the restaurant, hours before the party actually had to begin. She had spent the whole night making the damn cake with Jackie (no one trusted her to bake on her own) and now she had to position herself in the cake before anyone else arrived.  _

_ She entered the cake with relative ease, covering herself with the top, a lid made of sponge cake and lots of frosting. All she had to do was wait patiently until everyone arrived at the party.  _

_ However, there was a fatal flaw in Gigi's plan and that was the fact she hadn't slept a wink the night before. She tried to stay awake but the exhaustion from the all-nighter baking was too much, and she eventually fell asleep.  _

_ - _

Gigi's story was interrupted by Crystal laughing loudly, clutching her stomach as she giggled.

"You...you fell  _ asleep  _ in the cake?" She said amidst giggles. 

"Yes," Gigi replied, taking a deep breath.

The redhead fell about laughing once again, " _ Geege!  _ How the hell did you fall asleep in a goddamn cake?" 

"In my defence I had spent all night baking that cake! So forgive me for being tired!" Gigi burst out, "Now can I finish the story?" 

"Sorry...sorry...carry on…" Crystal apologised, trying to hold back anymore chuckles.

Gigi sighed, "Thank you…Now as I was saying…"

-

_ She woke up from her nap disoriented and confused, surrounded by darkness. _

_ Gigi reached into her pocket and cursed under her breath as she noticed the time. It was 3am, the party was over. She had completely missed Crystal's birthday.  _

_ She crawled out of the cake in defeat, hoping that someone else would also be in the restaurant.  _

_ To her surprise, there was one person left. Crystal was asleep on the sofa, drool falling from her mouth.  _

_ Gigi wiped the frosting off her clothes and walked over to Crystal, shaking her awake. The redhead grumbled at first but then her eyes lit up as she saw Gigi. _

_ "You came," Crystal whispered with the warmest smile. It made Gigi's heart melt.  _

_ "Of course I came," She replied, sitting down next to her friend, "You're my best friend." _

_ "I was worried you wouldn't show up," Crystal said, putting her head on Gigi's shoulder, "I stayed when everyone left because I thought you might be late." _

_ Gigi bit down on her bottom lip, glancing towards the cake in the corner of the room. If she told Crystal why she was late the girl would never let her live it down.  _

_ "Sorry I was late...I uhhh...I was held up at work...They needed my help with something and I couldn't get away."  _

_ Crystal nuzzled her, "It doesn't matter...you're here now...that's all that matters to me."  _

_ The two girls turned to each other and smiled softly. _

-

"I remember that now," Crystal said in a soft voice, "We stayed in that restaurant all night and ate the cake on our own." 

Gigi nodded with a smile, holding back the tears in her eyes, "Yep...Despite the cake fiasco it still was an amazing night...We had such fun…" 

The blonde giggled at the memory but then stopped when she noticed that Crystal had an uncharacteristically serious expression on. 

"Crys...Are you okay-" 

"I want us to be completely honest," Crystal interrupted, her voice low and quiet, "No matter what is asked in the next round we have to be 100% honest...okay?" 

"Of course…" Gigi stuttered out. Satisfied with her answer, Crystal rolled the dice once again. 

It landed on Gigi.

"Me again," The blonde chuckled, trying to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. 

Crystal smiled weakly, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Now….remember...answer them honestly."

Gigi nodded, "I understand." 

"Is the weather forecast clear for tomorrow?"

"Yes, the weather is forecasted to be clear skies for tomorrow." 

"What would you like to eat tomorrow?"

"I don't mind...as long as it isn't that mushroom."

"Do you love Earth?" 

Gigi paused in surprise, "Of course I love Earth?"

A knowing smile appeared on the redhead's face, "That leads into my last question...Geege…"

Crystal looked her deep on the eyes, grabbing the blonde's hands and squeezing them tightly. Her facial expression was deathly serious. 

"The repairs for the spaceship have actually been finished already, haven't they?" 

Gigi choked on her spit, eyes widening in surprise, "W-what? No! That-That's not true! In its current state the ship cannot fly…"

Crystal closed her eyes, her bottom lip trembling, "Please answer the real question Geege. You promised me."

"I am telling the truth," Gigi whispered, "The ship really cannot fly right now...we are missing one more component…"

"So then if we were to have that component, the spaceship would fly again?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Gigi replied, pushing her glasses up, "But we don't have the component, so we just have to try and find new ways to make the ship fl-" 

"We do have the component" Crystal interrupted. 

Gigi looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? No we don't...I've been looking but I can't find it anywhere. We just need to try new methods and-" 

Crystal placed a finger against Gigi's lips and shushed her, putting a stop to the blonde's rambling, "Gigi you can stop pretending...I know the truth…"

Gigi looked up at the girl and trembled, tears building up in her eyes, "I...I don't know what you're talking about...I..I…" 

"I'm not the real Crystal, am I?" The redhead said in a matter of fact tone. 

The blonde simply stared at her in shock, unable to find the right words to say. Crystal smiled at her, beginning to unbutton her shirt. As she tossed the clothing to the side, she opened up a large panel in the middle of her chest, revealing machinery and wires. They glowed neon blue and Gigi felt her heart stop. 

"You... _ you realised?"  _ Gigi finally choked out, eyes unable to leave the exposed machine parts. 

"Yes," Crystal replied, looking down to glance at her chest, "You are the one who created me, right? This body...my memories...everything…"

Gigi tried smiling at her but her expression came out as pained, "Yes...that is correct...I made you…" 

-

_ "Sir, you have to be mistaken. Crystal would be a way more viable candidate for this type of mission!" Gigi tried to speak out against her superior but was quickly silenced.  _

_ "Miss Goode, our decision has been made. Your test results and work have proven that you are the perfect candidate. Miss Methyd will have her opportunity one day but she still has much to learn. She is not mentally prepared for a mission like this yet."  _

_ "But-" _

_ "No buts, Miss Goode. The decision is final."  _

_ - _

_ "I'm so sorry Crystal." Gigi whispered as she broke the news to Crystal.  _

_ "Don't apologise to me!" Crystal said, punching Gigi's arm playfully, "This is amazing!"  _

_ "B-but I feel like I've stolen your dream!" Gigi protested, looking at Crystal with wide eyes. _

_ "I can't say I'm not jealous but I'll have my chance one day…I still have lots of training to do...Just bring me back some pretty space rocks, okay?"  _

_ Gigi nodded and promised her.  _

_ - _

_ As the alarms on the ship blared and the rest of the crew began to panic, Gigi couldn't help but feel a wave of relief fall over her.  _

_ She is just glad it is her and not Crystal, her precious star.  _

_ She is the only survivor of the crash and she had lost all communication with Earth a couple of days ago. She buried the rest of the crew in an area she calls the Blue Zone. She may not have known them very well but they at least deserved a proper burial.  _

_ She is all alone and it scares her.  _

_ - _

_ Gigi tried to distract herself by repairing the spaceship but she was unable to make any progress. The loneliness was getting to her and it was too much. _

_ Some days she considered walking out of the ship with no spacesuit, just so she didn't have to feel so alone anymore. However, she quickly pushed those thoughts aside, chalking them up to cabin fever.  _

_ Deciding enough was enough, Gigi found an android shell and began working on it. It didn't take long for her to decide who to model her new companion after. There was no other option for her.  _

_ She implants the android with all of Crystal's memories. She even adds in some of hers and the crews so the android believes she was there the whole time.  _

_ She omits the knowledge of the crew's deaths. She omits her own feelings towards Crystal. But most importantly, she makes sure the android doesn't know that it is an android. She wants it to be as real as possible.  _

_ When she switches her creation on and it wakes up, it smiles the same smile that Crystal would save only for her.  _

_ Gigi is no longer alone. She has Crystal with her.  _

_ - _

_ There's one key component missing from the spaceship and Gigi knows exactly where it is. _

_ Her heart twists and turns as she looks out of the window and sees Crystal jumping around happily.  _

_ The component is in Crystal, and Gigi refuses to consider it as an option.  _

_ She tries to come up with substitutes for the vital part but they all fail. _

-

"I created you to feel less lonely," Gigi admits to the android Crystal, "I decided to create an android and implant all the memories of the time I spent with her on Earth.

"So all the stories you told me before...the ones we recalled...those were inputted by you?" Crystal asked. 

Gigi nodded solemnly. 

"So then what is the real me doing now?" 

Gigi chuckled lowly, "The real Crystal is back home on Earth...She's probably doing well, continuing on with her training. She was always so passionate about the stars...I only took on this career to cheer her on...ironic how I was picked over her for this mission…" 

The android Crystal stood up quickly, looking down at Gigi with a serious expression, "Then you need to return home now! The real me is waiting for you back on Earth!" 

"It's so easy for you to say that!" Gigi snapped, standing up as well, "B-but you don't know what it's like...What if you have forgotten all about me?! Or if you've moved on! I don't think I could handle that!" 

"I would never forget you!" Crystal protested.

"How do you know that?! You're an android!" The blonde cried out.

"Because I am also Crystal," The android spoke out, "I have all her memories and thoughts and feelings and I can  _ promise  _ you, I would  _ never  _ forget you Gigi!" 

Crystal's hands ghosted over a neon pink component in her chest, "If you use this then you can hurry on home to the  _ real  _ me." 

"But...If I do that...you'll stop working," Gigi whimpered. 

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "It's fine! You can just put in another part when you're home on Earth, and I'll be back again!"

"It doesn't work like that," Gigi said with a sigh, "If I remove the part then all your memories will be reset. That means that all the memories we shared together in space will be erased...the past year together...gone…" 

Crystal used one hand to grip onto Gigi's tightly, the other hand still ghosting over her chest, "That's alright with me...if it means that you have a chance to return to Earth." 

"Crys please-" 

"I want to give you the chance to reunite with the real Crystal," She interrupted, "I will forever be grateful for the time we had together." 

The redhead began to reach into her chest, slowly pulling out the vital component.

"Wait! Stop!" Gigi cried out, reaching out to try and stop her but Crystal swatted her hand away. 

"I'm doing this because the real me is probably waiting for you back on Earth and worrying about you. So please understand, okay?" 

The blonde felt her glasses fog up as tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to scream out in protest, to stop her, to do  _ anything,  _ but all she could do was watch in horror, frozen on the spot. 

Crystal smiled at her sweetly, "Thank you for everything Geege." 

And before Gigi could do anything, Crystal reached deep into her chest and ripped out the component with a loud clack, causing the light to die out of her eyes and her body to go limp, collapsing to the ground.

Gigi cried and screamed out, rushing towards the body and holding the lifeless android in her arms. 

As she cries she feels something dig into her side. She decides to investigate she finds the pink and purple rock that Crystal had gifted her earlier in her pocket. She smiles softly and chuckles under her breath as the tears fall down her face. 

She rubs the stone in between her fingers, the smooth edges bringing some comfort to her.

She made a promise to the real Crystal that she would bring her back some space rocks. 

Now it was time to fulfil that promise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing oneshots instead of updating lets fall in love again but what can i say im terrible
> 
> this is probs my worst fic bcs i havent beta read at all and also i wrote it on my phone cause i dont have my laptop rn ajshajs
> 
> this is based off a rlly obscure thing so if anyone recognises it i will honestly be fuckcin shocked.
> 
> anyways!!! pls comment if u enjoyed!!! i worked hard on this and i suddenly never wanna write again!


End file.
